The Youngest Evans
by Kay1990
Summary: Rose has always been close to her two older sisters. All that changed when the Evans family found out that Lily is a witch. Now Rose is feeling alone because she feels like Lily is leaving her behind and Petunia is now making her life a living hell. This is the life of Rose Evans.
1. Chapter 1

**The Youngest Evans**

 _This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. I hope you guys like it!_

 _I know I haven't updated my other fanfic but I have a really good reason. I lost my story. I had it on my flash drive. Once I find it I will update Avenger's Soul Mate. Until then I hope you guys enjoy this one._

 _I do not own Harry Potter!_

 **Summary: Rose has always been close to her two older sisters. All that changed when the Evans family found out that Lily is a witch. Now Rose is feeling alone because she feels like Lily is leaving her behind and Petunia is now making her life a living hell. This is the life of Rose Evans.**

 **Chapter 1: My Sister is a Witch!**

Our house is haunted. It has to be. There is no other explanation of the strange things happening. Random kitchen appliances have vanished, books in the study flung across the room when no one is in there, in the family room the curtains have caught fire twice on two different occasions as well. When I told my parents that I think the house is haunted they just laughed and told me that there are no such things as ghosts. So, I told the only two other people that I knew would believe me, Petunia and Lily, my two older sisters. Petunia is the oldest at 12 years old. She is very tall for her age. That's what mom and dad say anyway. She looks more like dad with her tall thin lanky body, long neck, curly blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Lily is in the middle at 10. Lily took after mom. She is not as tall as Petunia but taller than me. She has moms long red hair and emerald green eyes. I unfortunately have wild curly red hair that mom can't tame, freckle across my nose and dad says that I am going to be the short one in the bunch. My eyes are both my mom and dads. My right eye is ice blue and my left eye is emerald green. I get picked on at school because of my eyes. I get called a freak and loser all the time. Anyway I am getting off topic.

"I'm telling you that this house is haunted." I said while pacing in Lily's room.

Lily is stilling on the floor leaning against the bed reading a book while Petunia is stilling on Lily's bed playing with her hair. We do this every Friday night. Have a sister's slumber party in Lily's room. We sleep in Lily's room because it seems the ghost only follows her. Strange things happen in Lily's room every Friday night.

"What do you want us to do about it? It's not like mom and dad believe us." Petunia said while not looking up from Lily's hair.

"Come here Rose. Let me play with your hair." Lily said while putting her book down.

"But my hair has tangles." I whined not wants my hair yanked on.

"Oh get over here and stop being a baby." Lily said with a smile.

I hung my head in defeat and sat down in front of her. I'm not a baby. Feeling Lily's fingers in my hair relaxed me. I could feel her combing her fingers in my hair. I felt a tug here and there but it wasn't too bad. Lily has magic hands. She is the only one that can tame my hair. When mom or Petunia mess with my hair I feel like they are trying to scalp me.

"How come when Lily plays with your hair you don't throw a fit but when mom or I do you act like we are trying to kill you." Petunia asked in her snooty voice.

"Lily doesn't yank on my hair like you or mom." I said making Lily laugh.

As we sat there, Petunia playing with Lily's hair and Lily playing with mine the radio that was across the room suddenly came to life making me jump. We all froze and looked over at the radio then at each other before laughing.

"Well it was too quiet in here anyway." Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"At least the ghost has good taste in music." I said as I heard the King of Rock's voice fill the room.

I jumped up and started dancing. Lily and Petunia laughed as I was spinning in circles. As I started to get dizzy I started spinning the other direction. Lily got up and started to spin around with me. Petunia hates dancing herself but loves to watch us. She just sat on the bed and laughed as Lily and I grabbed each other's hands and started to swing each other around. With me being a tiny 8 year old, Lily is able to swing me around so my feet lift from the ground making me squeal with laughter. Once we stopped dancing we fell onto the bed next to Petunia. Oh man! That was fun. I wish we could stay like this forever. The summer is about to end and school is going to start. That means Petunia and Lily will be busy with school and clubs. I will only be able to really see them on the weekends.

"I'm hungry." I said while sitting up and rubbing my tummy.

"You are bored, not hungry." Petunia said making me frown.

"I really am hungry, Tuney. I feel like I might die." I said with wide eyes.

Lily then poked me in my tummy. I jumped and started laughing. How could Lily betray me? How could she tickle me when I am starving? Bad form Lily!

"Don't look at me like that Rosie. Now, let's get some food." Lily said throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Lily she just ate dinner. How can she be hungry again?" Petunia nagged again.

We just ignored her and walked into the kitchen. Food. I need food. What to eat? I opened the fridge and just stared. Should I heat up what we had for dinner? Should I do something crazy and eat something healthy? I laughed. Healthy? No way! Junk food it is. Turning my head to the counter I saw what I desired. Chocolate cupcakes it is. I grabbed the chocolaty goodness and started to lick the chocolate frosting off first. Lily is eating a green apple. Lily is always eating healthy. She only eats junk food when she is in a bad mood.

"I am going to watch a movie." I said while skipping into my room.

My room and Lily's is my safe haven. When I started to get picked on at school I would hide away in either mine or Lily's room. I looked at stack of movies. What should I watch? The Sword in the Stone it is. I put the movie in and started it. I quickly jumped on my bed and got under the covers. As the beginning credit almost ended and the movie start my door opened and Lily and Petunia came in with a bunch of snacks. They got under the covers with me without saying anything. I love my sisters! My eyes started to feel heavy and I could feel warmth. I am so comfortable. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Why is it so hot in here? Why can't I move? I opened my eyes and saw that my sisters fell asleep in my room. The TV is still on and all of our trash littered the bed. Petunia is snuggled up against my back. Lily is holding me like a baby in her sleep. I sighed and tried to carefully move so I don't wake them up. I am not really worried about wake Lily up but Petunia can be a real prat in the morning. As I was wiggling around I woke Lily up. She yawned and sat up while rubbing her eyes. I am so jealous. Lily never wakes up with bed head. Me on the other hand looks like my hair is trying to attack me.

"Good morning Rosie." Lily said while stretching.

"Good morning Lilypad." I said while yawning.

We both got out of bed and left Petunia there to sleep. Lily left to her room and grab clothes and take a shower. I started to get my clothes ready so when she is finished I could jump in after her. When Lily finished I went in right after her. What am I going to do today? I think I want to go to the park. When I finished shower and brushing my teeth I put on my shorts and plain green shirt. Lily then came into the bathroom and started braiding my unruly hair. Only Lily can manage my hair. I am going to miss her when school starts. When she finished we both went to the kitchen and saw mom has already started making breakfast. Lily and I both started to help her. Well, Lily helped her cook when I was only allowed to set the table. Dad then came in and kissed the top of my head as he walked by. He did the same with Lily before kissing mom. Lily and I giggled as he did this.

"Lily, do you think we can go to the park today?" I asked her.

"Sure. Can we stop by the library on the way home?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

Petunia came in as soon as breakfast was set at the table. Petunia is not a morning person. Her hair is as crazy as mine. She had circles under her eyes and she grumbled a good morning to us. Mom made my favorite breakfast. Strawberry pancakes! Yummy sugary goodness. I stuffed my face until I felt full. Don't judge me! I love food. When we all were done eating Lily and I left for the park. Lily is wear a white floral summer dress and sandals. Her hair is in two French braids.

The park is empty but that's ok. I just needed to get out of the house. I sat the swing and Lily sat on the one next to it. We just sat there and started to swing. As we started swinging the wind started to pick up. It wasn't windy before was it? It felt like someone was behind me and pushing me making me swing higher and higher. Lily and I were laughing and kept swing our legs. I noticed a boy sitting on top of the monkey bars. He was staring at us. I have never seen him before. He must be new. I pointed him out to Lily. She looked over and stared at the boy. He jumped down from the bars and walked towards us. When he got closer to us I noticed that he is very pale looking. He had long black hair, almost black eyes and a long hook nose. His clothes looked a little tattered.

"You need to be careful before a muggle sees you and you get in trouble." He said looking around worried.

Muggle? What is a muggle? See us do what? I looked at him confused. What is he talking about?

"See us do what? We are just swinging." Lily said as she stopped swinging.

Huh? The wind suddenly stopped. That's weird.

"You used magic in a muggle area. Are you trying to expose us to all the muggles?" he asked agitated.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked standing up.

I stopped swinging and got off the swing. Why is this boy upset? He looked at Lily confused and tilted his head to the side. His eyes then widened and his mouth hung open.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked in surprise.

"Know what?" Lily asked while crossing her arms.

"You are a witch." He said matter of fact.

"That's a mean thing to say." I said looking upset.

He looked down at me like he just noticed me. He stared at my eyes in surprise. His eyes soften when he looked at me. A smile stretched his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. My name is Severus Snape. I am a wizard." He said now smiling at us.

He then lifted his hand with his palm facing up. He had a rock in the palm of his hand. The rock then started to float in the air. Lily and I looked in shock. Wow! Suddenly the rock was on fire making me jump. Then the rock vanished. Lily and I looked up at him. How did he do that?

"You can do that to." He said grabbing Lily's hand and putting a rock on her hand.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can. You're a witch." He said smiling.

Lily then looked at the rock. The wind suddenly picked up and the rock in her hands started to shake. I started to get scared. The rock that once was in Lily hand flew across the park and hit a tree making me jump. Whoa! That was awesome! We spent all day at the park with Severus. He told us about Hogwarts and that Lily will get a letter to attend real soon. He told us that he is a half-blood wizard. Meaning that his father is a muggle and mother is a witch. He also told us that muggle means non-magical people. He also told Lily that she is a muggle born when she told him that no one in our family is magical. Severus told us as much as he could about the magical world. He says that he has a bunch of books on it and that Lily could borrow them.

"I'm surprised that you are not a witch as well." He said looking at me.

"Why?" I asked confused. Lily looked confused as well.

"Well, usually people with eyes like yours have some type of magical capability. You are a muggle so this is most interesting." He said still looking at me.

I looked down not liking when people talk or stare at my eyes. That is my weakness.

"There are a lot of muggles that have eyes like Rose." Lily stated while patting my shoulder.

"True." Severus said leaving the conversation at that.

"I need to get her home. Can we meet up tomorrow?" Lily asked Severus smiling.

"I would like that." He said smiling back.

"Can I come too?" I asked looking between them.

"Of course." Severus said patting my head making my blush.

Lily and I never went to the library. We made it home just as the street lights came on. Lily and I ate dinner with the family and then retreated to Lily's room. Petunia could tell something was different but didn't say anything. She is going to her friend's house for a sleep over. Lily and I layed on our side facing each other. My sister is a witch. She is the one causing the strange happenings and not a ghost. How are we going to tell mom, dad and Petunia?

 **What do you think? R &R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Youngest Evans**

 _Thank you nataliamontes13 for being the first to leave a review! You are awesome!_

 _Thank you nataiamontes13, barlogirl90, lightbabe, sarabeara188, Edward Cullen's Girl and Corii00 for following/ favoring my story! You guys rock!_

 _I do not own Harry Potter!_

 **Chapter 2: Muggle School Sucks**

It has been a few weeks since finding out that Lily is a witch. Lily is scared to tell mom, dad and Petunia. She says that she is not ready to tell them yet. True to his word, Severus let Lily borrow books on the magical world. Lily and I read every book Severus lent us. The three of us, Lily, Severus and I became fast friends. We would meet up with Severus at the park every day. I found out that Severus wants to be a potions master. His favorite color is green and his favorite fruit is apples. His hair looks greasy but it's not. I know because he lets me play with his hair.

Right now, we are at the park sitting under our tree by the pond. I am sitting between Severus and Lily. They were talking about the wizarding world. I listened to them as I played with the grass. I wish I was a witch. I want to go to Hogwarts. Then Lily and I could go to school together. What about Petunia? I can't leave her behind. She would come with us. As I was thinking about being a witch I wasn't aware that Lily and Severus stopped talking and just stared at me. I felt something poke my tummy making to scream and jump. Lily and Severus burst into laughter.

"That's not funny Lily." I pouted while crossing my arms.

"Don't pout Rosie." Severus said smirking.

Severus started calling my Rosie a week after we met. It didn't bother me since I consider Severus a friend. I am starting to look up to him like a brother. I sat back down between them. Severus then started to use magic. Flowers started to grow from the ground. They were roses and lilies. Wow! I looked up at Severus with a big smile on my face. I love when they do magic.

"Rose! Lily! Where are you?" I heard Petunia's voice.

Lily and I looked at each other and both stood up. We saw that Petunia was standing by the swings. I skipped over to her and Lily and Severus walked behind me. Petunia smiled when she saw us but frowned when she looked at Severus. Her face scrunched up as he stood next to Lily and behind me.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Severus this is our older sister Petunia. Petunia this is Severus." Lily introduced them.

I looked from Petunia to Severus. Both of them were glaring at each other. What is going on? I looked at Lily and knew that she is going to tell Petunia. Grabbing Severus hand I pulled him back to under our tree. We both sat down and I noticed that Severus kept his eyes on Lily.

"Severus?"

"Yes Rosie."

"Do you like Lily?" I asked him while watching him stare at Lily.

"She is a good friend." He said smiling down at me.

Suddenly I heard Petunia's screeching. My head whipped around and I saw Petunia screeching at Lily. I jumped up and ran over to my sisters. What is going on? They never fight. Petunia then grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Lily. Ow! That hurts.

"I can't believe you lied to me and made Rose lie as well!" Petunia yelled while gripping my arm.

"Ow! Tuney you're hurting me!" I yelled trying to pull away from her.

Suddenly Lily face got serious. I felt that powerful gust of wind blow towards me. It went around me and hit Petunia making her let go and fall to the ground. Lily then grabbed me and looked at my arm. I am going to have bruises now. Petunia looked livid. Severus was by our side again. He gently touched my arms while staring at the red marks on it. I looked up at Petunia again and she was staring at my arm. Her face went pale and she looked scared. She then turned around and ran home.

"Lily, I think you should tell mom and dad now." I said as Severus was rubbing my arm.

"I think so too. I just don't understand why she was so upset." Lily said as her eyes teared up.

Severus walked Lily and I back home. When we got there all the lights in the house were on. I could hear the TV on inside. I can feel deep down that thing will never be the same. I hugged Severus before going inside leaving Lily on the porch with him. As I walked in I saw that mom and dad were sitting in the family room and watching some movie that was on. Petunia wasn't there. Where is she? I walked down the hall and saw that Petunia's door is closed. She never closes her door? I knocked on the door. She opened it and looked down at me.

"Tuney? Are you ok?" I asked her worriedly.

"What do you want?" she asked still staring at my arm.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok? I'm sorry Lily and I kept this from you. We just didn't know how to tell you." I said guiltily.

Petunia didn't say anything for a while. She just looked down at me and sighed before hugging me. I hugged her back tightly. Hearing the front door open I knew Lily is about to tell mom and dad. Grabbing Petunia's hand I pulled her into the family room. Severus is still here? Lily is holding onto Severus's hand. I can tell that she is nervous. Petunia and I sat down together. I never let go of my sister's hand. Lily then told them about being a witch. At first our parents thought this was a joke but Lily proved them wrong. Severus then started to explain the wizarding world to them. Mom and dad took that better than Petunia did. They look very proud. This was the day that Lily told the rest of the family her little secret.

* * *

Summer has now ended and it was time to go back to school. Lily and I spent all summer with Severus. Petunia has been avoiding us and hanging out with her friends a lot more. Lily also got her letter the last day of summer. Severus says that muggle borns usually get their letter a year ahead of time just in case the parents have questions and want to set up a meeting with the headmaster. Mom and dad are so proud of Lily. I am proud of my sister too. The only one that doesn't seem happy is Petunia. She won't even talk to us anymore. My miss my big sister.

I woke up to Lily shaking me gently. Opening my eyes I looked up at my sister. She was already clean and dressed for school. I don't want to go. I hate school. I groaned and turned away from Lily trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on Rose. It's time to wake up. I need you to get ready so I can do your hair before I leave." She said pulling the covers from me.

"I'm up." I whined while sitting.

I got up and grabbed my clothes. I got cleaned up and put on my school uniform. I hate our school uniforms. Why do girls have to wear skirts? Why can't we wear pants like the boys? This is so unfair. I went into Lily's room to see her pack her bag as I sat on her chair. She came over to me and started to braid my hair. Once she was done she kissed my cheek and left for school with Petunia.

I walked into the kitchen and ate my breakfast of bacon and eggs with my glass of apple juice. When I finished mom drove me to school. All the students were in groups in front of the school waiting for the bell to ringing to signal that class is about to start. Grabbing my backpack I kissed my mom on the cheek before getting out. I walked towards the school keeping my head down. As long as I don't make eye contact I should be fine.

Because I had my head down I didn't see Nick Cunningham. He is very popular. He is a bully. Nick and his friends pick fights with other boys. His favorite thing to do is pick on me and one time last year he pushed me into my locker. It was embarrassing. The janitor got me out though. He calls me a freak because of my eyes. He is always pulling my hair as well. I told mom about it one time and she said that it was because he likes me. I don't think he does. Anyway I am not looking where I am going because I am trying to stay invisible. I walked right into him making him drop is drink.

"Look what you did freak!" he yelled at me making me jump.

"I-I'm sorry." I said while backing away from him.

Before he could say anything else I took off running towards the school. When I made it inside I put my things in my locker while looking behind me. I really don't want to be pushed into my locker again. I grabbed the books I need and went to my first class. My first class is math. I hate math. It is so boring. Whoever invented math should be hit rock, very hard and in the face. It's going to be a long day.

School is so boring. In all my classes I kept thinking about what it would be like to be at Hogwarts. I wish I could go to school with Lily and Severus. I can picture learning how to cast spells and brewing potions. I already got in trouble for daydreaming in two classes. At least I didn't run into Nick today. He is in none of my classes which I am very thankful for. At lunch I ate by myself. Mom made me a ham and cheese sandwich with chips and a grape soda. As I was eating I noticed a purple package at the bottom of my bag. I pulled it out. Chocolate frogs? Huh? There is a note attached to it.

Rose,

Severus wanted me to give this to you. He says that you will like it. It is a chocolate frog. No, it is not a real frog. It is candy from the wizarding world. He says to let it get one good jump in before you eat it and to save the card. Enjoy!

Love,

Lily

I looked around to make sure no one was around before opening to box. The frog jumped pretty far making me run after it. When I grabbed it I bit into it. Yummy! I then walked back to where I was sitting. I grabbed the card that was in the box. There is a man on it. He looked old. He has a long beard. Half-moon glasses sat low on his nose with a purple pointy hat. I flipped the card over. My eyes widen when I read his name. Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster at Hogwarts. This is so cool! Thank you Severus!

I went to my last class for the day. I love music class. I am learning how to play the piano. Our teacher Mrs. Moon says that I am very talented. Once I entered her class I sat down on the floor in a circle with the other students. We started a rhythm exercise and she gave us music sheets. We had to lean the history before we could play. As she was discussing the piece she wanted us to learn Nick Cunningham walk in. No! What is he doing here?

"Sorry I'm late. Here is my note." He said swaggering to Mrs. Moon.

She took his note and looked at him. Please tell me this is one big joke. It has to be. No way is he in this class.

"Let me see. Go have a seat next to Miss. Evans please. You can share the music sheet with her." Mrs. Moon said making me go pale.

Nick looked over at me and smirked. Why? Why me? Is this because I lied to Petunia? I think the man upstairs hates me. Nick sat next to me and grabbed the music sheet away from me. What a jerk! As class went on Mrs. Moon wanted me to show Nick the piano since she is putting with partners. Guess who I am stuck with? You guessed it! Nick. Life is no not fair.

I sat down at the piano and ignored him as I took the music sheet from his hands and placed it so I could read it as I played. I let my fingers run on the keys. As my fingers played with the keys of the piano I felt Nick sit next to me making me nervous. What is he doing? He is staring at me. Why is he staring at me? I felt my face heat up but I tried to ignore him and kept playing. When I was done I looked up at him. He looked confused.

"I didn't know a freak like you could play so well." He said making my face heat up even more.

"I am not a freak you jerk." I said to him as I got up.

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and left. I hope he doesn't get mad for me calling him a jerk. The last thing I need is to be stuffed into my locker. I exited the school and smiled when I saw Lily and Severus standing there waiting for me. I didn't know Severus was going to be here.

"Severus!" I ran and hugged him.

"Hi Rose." Severus said hugging me back.

"What about me?" Lily asked pouting.

"You know I love you Lilypad." I said pulling away from Severus and hugged my sister.

We walked to our house. Lily was talking about how she is being picked on at school. I hate that Lily is being picked on. She said that Petunia didn't help but only encouraged them. That doesn't sound like Petunia. Once home the three of us went straight to the kitchen. We all grabbed snacks and went to Lily's room. Severus has become part of the family. Mom and dad adore him. While Lily and I did our homework Severus was reading about potions. When finished I decided I wanted to change out of my school uniform. As I walked to my room I saw that Petunia's door was open. I walked into her room thinking she was in there. I saw paper on her bed. She must have done her homework. I wonder what kind. I picked the paper up and realized it was a letter to Albus Dumbledore. Why did Petunia write the headmaster of Hogwarts? Being nosy I read the letter. She asked to attend the school. I noticed that the headmaster answered her. He denied her request says that the school is only for wizards and witches. What is going on? Is this why Petunia is not talking to Lily at all?

 **R &R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Youngest Evans**

 _I not own Harry Potter!_

 _Thank you everyone for leaving a review and favoring/ following my story! You guys keep me going!_

 **Chapter 3: Lily Needs School Supplies**

It now has been three months since finding out that Lily is a witch. Petunia is cold towards us now. She doesn't even speak to us anymore. If she does speak it is around our parents and even then she talks to them and not us. Petunia spends her time with her mean friends now. Petunia and her friends bully Lily at school. When Lily comes to pick me up from school I can tell she has been crying. I don't understand why Petunia is being so mean.

As I have said before, Severus has become family. He is my big brother. Our Friday nights are now Lily, me and Severus. Severus found out that I am being bullied at school so guess what he did? He sent Nick a present of a bunch of muggle candy. I was confused at first until he told me what he did to the candy. Let's just say that Nick stayed in the boy's bathroom all day at school. Apparently it got so bad that none of the other boys dared to enter that bathroom.

Today is a very special day. Lily is going to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies today. Severus is taking us there. That's right everyone! I am going to the wizarding world with Lily. Severus says that I can go since my sister is a witch and I know about the magical world. He also says that most likely people will think I am a witch because of my eyes. Mom and dad gave Lily money for her supplies. They are not going because of work. Lily asked Petunia if she wanted to go but our big sister just ignored her and locked herself into her room.

I am so hungry. I need food or I am going to die. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me a pop tart from the pantry. I love strawberries pop tarts. They are yummy in my tummy. Lily and Severus came into the kitchen. Lily saw what I was eating and frowned. She has been trying to get me to eat healthier lately. I would eat healthy if healthy food tastes good but it doesn't. Severus just smirked and patted my head. Lily made scrambled eggs for her and Severus. She set a plate in front of me to. I ate them for her to make her happy but I still ate my other pop tart.

Once we were done eating I noticed that is was getting cloudy outside. It looks like it is going to rain. I grabbed an umbrella just in case. The three of us took a bus into London. No we did not take the Knight Bus. I wish we could have. We took the muggle bus. Once in London, Severus and Lily both grabbed my hands as Severus pulled us in the direction of a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Why are we going there? I looked up at Lily and she looked confused as well. When we entered I noticed a bunch of strange things. A broom is sweeping the floor on its own. Glasses were being magically filled and music was playing. I don't know what was playing but I like it. Severus pulled us to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Once there is touched the bricks on the stone wall in a certain order. I gasped when the wall started to move and Diagon Alley appeared.

"We need to go to Gringotts to change your currency. It's the wizarding bank." Severus said while pulling us along.

Both Lily and I were trying to look at everything all at once. This place is amazing! Witches and wizards were wearing robes and some had pointy hats. Kids that I think are going to Hogwarts were looking at broom sticks and another place looked like a book store. That I know is a place we are going to stop at because Lily loves books. This is everything that I have imagined.

When we made it to the bank Severus pulled us inside. My eyes widened when I saw the short creatures inside. What are these things? This is so cool! As Severus pulled us to one of the tellers it looked down at us. Their eyes are creepy. I thought mine were weird. I wasn't paying attention as Lily and Severus were talking to the teller. I was too busy looking around in amazement.

"Rose? You ready to go?" Severus asked me.

I turned to look at him and he smiled at me. I grabbed his hand again as he pulled Lily and I out of there. Come to find out those workers at the bank are goblins. Severus pulled us to a shop called Ollivanders. It's a wand shop! We entered a shop and I looked around with wide eyes. An old man came out from the back and smiled at us. I decided to sit on a chair by the window as Lily and Severus got their wands. I watched in amusement as a tape measure shot out and measured their head, arms and length of their body. Severus got his wand on the second try. Lily on the other hand was very difficult. It took a handful of times to get the wand that is meant for her. The old man looked over at me and smiled. He the beckoned me over.

"Are you here for a wand young lady?" he asked me.

"No sir. I'm not a witch." I answered as I stood between Lily and Severus.

"Interesting." He said as he looked from me to Sev and Lily.

I tilted my head in confusion. What is so interesting about it? Severus said that when we first met him. Severus and Lily paid for their wands and pulled me along. This place is so amazing! Lily and Severus went and got their cauldrons, books, and school robes. Every place we went to everyone assumed that I was going to Hogwarts as well. When we tell them that I am not going to Hogwarts everyone looks at me in confusion. I want to tell them that I really want to go to Hogwarts. When they were done shopping, Severus pulled us towards a shop called Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. Candy? Magic candy? I looked up at Severus with wide eyes and he had a smirk on his face.

"Come on you glutton." He said while pulling me along.

Severus does love me! We walked into the sweet shop and I looked around with Lily. I grabbed a bag and filled it up with chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes. Lily and Severus had their own bags as well. Severus then paid for all of our candy. As we walked out I took a bite out of my pumpkin pasties. This is so good! Lily wanted to look around a bit more so I just followed behind them while eating. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was too busy looking at the different shops and creatures. Suddenly I walked into a wall and fell down dropping my pumpkin pasties. Oh no! I was enjoying that. My eyes started to water as I stared at my candy laying in the dirt. How could this happen?

"Are you ok?" a voice said.

I looked up to see two identical faces. They were hovering over me and looked concerned. They both have hair red orange hair and freckles across their cheeks and nose. They had brown eyes and very tall. I want to cry. My candy is on the ground. My bottom lips started to tremble and I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Don't cry love. Are your parents around?" one of the twins asked bending down eye level to me.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I mumbled getting a little scared.

"My name is Fabian and this ugly mug is my brother Gideon." The twin on the left said.

"Oi! You know I am the better looking twin." Gideon said making me giggle.

They both looked at me and smiled. Fabian bent down eye level to me.

"What's your name love?" he asked making me blush.

"My name is Rose." I said smiling at him.

"Ah a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said reaching for my hand.

He helped me up. Once he stood up I had to crane my neck up to look at them. Wow! They are tall.

"Where are your parents?" Gideon asked me.

"They are at work. I came here with my sister and brother." I said trying to look for them.

"Come on. We will help you find them." Fabian said while taking hold of my hand and Gideon taking hold of the other.

My candy being forgotten I started to get worried. Did Lily and Severus leave me? They wouldn't leave without me, would they? I tried to look for them but I couldn't see anything because I am so short. At a time like this I wish I had Petunia's neck. We walked around a bit more when I saw a flash of long red hair. Lily? I started to pull the twins in the direction I think I saw my sister go.

"I can't see." I sniffled while trying to jump and see where she went.

Suddenly I felt hands on my waist and I was being lifted up. Fabian or was it Gideon set me on their shoulders. As I looked around I saw Lily by the sweet shop. She looked worried and she ran inside.

"My sister went into the sweet shop." I told the twins.

As soon as we were in front of the Sweet Shop Lily came out and saw me.

"Rose!" she ran over to us.

I was then put back down onto the ground and Lily pulled me into a hug and told me I am not to ever leave her sight again. I looked around wondering where Severus went. Lily looked over at the twins and smiled.

"Thank you for looking out for here. I'm Lily Evans." She said while holding her hand out to them.

"No worries. Glad we could help. I'm Fabian and this is Gideon." Fabian said before bending down again to look at me.

"Here you go beautiful." He said holding his hand out.

I looked into his hand and saw pumpkin pasties. My eyes went big and a smiled stretched across my face. I launched myself at him and hugged him. What? Anyone that gives me food is a good egg in my book. Everyone laughed and Fabian patted my head as I let go of him. I started to eat the candy again and waved goodbye as Lily pulled me along. When Severus found us he ran over and pulled me into a hug. Was he worried about me?

"Don't you ever wander off again." He said as he let go of me.

"I'm sorry Sev. I didn't mean to." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Let's get you home." He sighed as he took hold of my hand.

When we got home Lily told mom and dad everything except the part where she lost me. Severus went home when he made sure we got inside ok. Yawning as I went into my room I crashed on my bed and fell asleep. I dreamed of goblins, flying brooms and magic that night.

 **R &R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Youngest Evans**

 _I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _Thank you Wikked and Guest for leaving a comment and favoring/ following my story!_

 **Chapter 4: Full Moon**

Today just keeps getting worse and worse. This morning I woke up late and Lily didn't have enough time to braid my hair. I forgot to put my school uniform in the dryer last night so when I put it on it was still wet and badly wrinkled. I was not able to eat breakfast at all. You think that is bad? I was so in a hurry I forgot to grab my lunch! I am just thankful that today is Friday.

As soon as I walked into school I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I tried to ignore them and kept my head down all the way to my locker. This is embarrassing. As I opened my locker I screamed as a bucket of purple paint splashed onto me. What? How? I looked around and all the students that were in the hallway were laughing. Nick Cunningham and his group of friends were laughing the hardest. My eyes were starting to get blurry and my face felt hot. My chest felt tight and my breathing got faster. Why did he do this? What have I ever done to him?

I ran. I didn't even think about it. I feel humiliated and hurt. All these questions ran in my head. Why did he do this? What have I done? Does everyone really hate me? I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. Running out of the school I probable not the best idea in the world but I had to get out of there. I couldn't go home because I didn't have a house key. Only Petunia and Lily have one. As I ran away from school my little legs started to burn but I pushed through it. I ran all the way to the park. Once I got to our tree and collapsed on the ground. That is when the water works started. I started to bawl like a baby.

I stayed at the park for hours. I know because the sun started to go down. My eyes feel puffy and my throat is raw. My body feels so weak right now. I want to go home but I know that I can't get up. I looked up into the sky and stared at the moon and the sun. I love that time when both the sun and moon are up in the sky. A cool breeze blew at my wild hair making me close my eyes. It's so peaceful out here. The birds, cats and dogs playing in the park is music to my ears. I have always loved the outdoors. If I could camp outside every day I would.

I started to think about what I want to do when I grow up. I know mom and dad want me to go to college like Petunia since Lily will be going to magic school. I never really thought about it. School has never really been my cup of tea. I just barely manage to pass my classes. I have always wanted to travel. I want to go and see new places and new people. I want to go somewhere where no one knows me. Who knows, I might run away to some forest and live off the land. Problem is I don't know how to hunt or cook to save my life. Probably not a good idea.

"Rose!"

Someone call me? I opened my eyes and realized that it is night and the full moon is out. The stars look like diamonds glittered across the sky. The moon is beautiful. I never really looked at the moon before. I feel a pull towards it. Severus did say that when to moon is full wizards and witches to get a bit stronger and that werewolves transform into mindless beats. But, why did I feel so affected? I am not a witch but I feel a pull. It makes me want to howl at the moon. I smiled at that thought. If my throat didn't feel so raw I probably would have.

"Rose! Where are you?!"

"Rose!"

Lily? Severus? Are they looking for me? It took everything I had but I managed to sit up. Man I am out of shape. I looked around and saw that Lily and Severus were by the swings.

"L-Lily!" I croaked out wincing at my voice.

I sound like a toad! This is disturbing. When they both started to walk away I started to panic. Oh no! I tried to stand but my legs were not working. I am never running again!

"S-Sev! L-Lily!" I yelled while waving my arms at them.

Man my throat hurts. They both stopped and turned around. When they spotted me they both ran over. They both looked surprised when they saw me. I guess I did look a mess with purple paint on me, red puffy eyes and I bet there are leaves and grass in my hair too. At least they were looking for me.

"What happened?" Lily asked while pulling me into a hug.

"Just had a bad day." I mumbled into Lily's shoulder.

"Rose. Who did this?" Severus asked.

I pulled away from Lily just to look up at Severus. He looked livid. I know if I told him what happened and who did it he will be out for blood. I bit my lip as my eyes started to water again. He sighed as he and Lily helped me up. I was going to fall again but Severus picked me up. Severus stayed quiet the entire time he carried me home. Lily was being a mother hen and asking me lots of questions.

When we got home mom and dad were not there. Petunia and her friends were though. Petunia looked horrified when she saw me but didn't move or say anything as her friends laughed. I hid my face in Severus neck. Where are mom and dad? Severus carried me into the bathroom and set me down on the toilet. He left as Lily came in. She closed the door and helped me undress. She turned the shower on and grabbed a bunch of towels. I then pulled myself up to stand. My legs feel so wobbly. Once I knew I would be able to take a shower without falling on my face I got in. Lily stayed with me just in case. I love Lily. I can always count on my sister.

"What happened Rosie?" Lily asked me as I tried to wash the purple paint out of my hair.

"Umm there is a boy at school, Nick Cunningham. He is a big bully. He always picks on me and calls me a freak because of my eyes. Today when I went to my locker and opened it paint fell out and splashed onto me. Everyone saw what happened and laughed. Nick and his friends were laughing the hardest. I know he did it." I said while sticking my head under the spray of water.

"I'm sorry Rosie." She said in a soft voice.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to start crying again. When I felt that I had washed all the paint from my hair I turned the water off. Lily then handed me a towel that I wrapped around my body. I got out and sat on the toilet as Lily got another towel and started to towel dry my hair.

"Looks like all the paint of off." She said as she took the towel off my head.

She then left the bathroom. She is probably telling Severus what happened. I looked at the counter and saw my pajamas. I put on my underwear and sports bra. I wanted to laugh when I which pajamas my sister brought me. The pajama bottoms are yellow with a bunch of witches flying on brooms sticks. The shirt is black with the saying "Stay Witchy" on it. Once dressed I left the bathroom and went into Lily's room. Severus is sitting on the floor leaning back against Lily's bed. Lily is sitting at her desk in her rolling chair.

I walked over to Severus and sat down between his legs and lean up against him. I curled up into a ball and sat right there. Severus is safe. I need to feel safe right now. I think Severus knew what I needed since he wrapped his arms around me. One of his hands rubbed my back while the other one held me close to him. I am going to hate it when they leave for Hogwarts.

"You're safe now Rosie." Severus murmured into my wet hair.

"Can camp in the backyard? I really want to see the full moon." I said while still clinging to Severus.

Severus wrapped his arms around me before standing up. We went to the backyard and I smiled at the tent and fire pit dad set up for us. Severus sat me down on the ground by the fire pit. Lily and Severus started to try and start a fire. As they were arguing about how to do it I looked up at the moon. It looks to big tonight. That pull I felt earlier felt a little stronger. Maybe I should ask Severus? I looked down to see Lily and Severus still arguing like a married couple. I smiled and shook my head. I'll ask him later. Once the fire was going Lily and Severus sat down next to me with me sandwiched between them. We were laying down looking at the sky. What I would give to touch the moon. As Lily and Severus were talking my eyes shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Why is there a dog barking? We don't own a dog. I opened my eyes to see the neighbor's dog Kenny barking me. Huh? What is Kenny doing in my room? I sat up and looked around. Oh! We camped outside last night. I looked down to see Severus and Lily. They were asleep. I will let them sleep a bit longer. I got up and sighed in relief when my legs didn't buckle on me. That would have been very annoying. I walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen. I need food like now. Since I didn't eat at all yesterday I feel like my body is trying to eat itself. This is not a good feeling to have.

As I walked into the kitchen Petunia was sitting at the table all alone. Where are her friends? I know it is too early for them to be up anyway. Maybe they are still in her room. I walked past Petunia and mumbled a good morning to her as I opened the fridge to find something to eat. I guess cold left over pizza it is. I took a slice of peperoni pizza out of the box and took a bite. Mmmmm. Cold pizza is the best!

"Are you ok?" Petunia asked while looking down at her hands.

"I'm fine now." I said while taking another bite and looking at her.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Rose." She said before getting up and leaving.

That is weird. Did she get up just to tell me that? A small smiled stretched my face. Maybe Petunia does care? I opened the fridge and grabbed another slice of pizza. When I sat down at the table Lily and Severus both walked in. Lily eyed my pizza and she walked past. I love my sister but I don't share food. She better get her own! Severus just sat down next to me. I wanted to laugh when I noticed that he had leaves sticking in his hair. As I decided to help Sev and pick all the leaves out of his hair I noticed Lily was starting to cook. Lily never was a pizza eater. That is more mine and dads thing.

When all the leaves were out of Severus hair Lily sat down a plate of bacon and eggs. That is the only thing my dear sister knows how to make. Which that is more than me. I burn water but that beside the point. We all ate in silence. I know that Severus is not a morning person and it takes him a while to wake up. Lily is a morning person but she knows how Severus is like in the morning. Once we all ate and are tummy's were full we went into the family room to watch Saturday morning cartoons. I was sitting between Severus and Lily like always wishing that we could stay like this forever.

 **R &R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Youngest Evans**

 _I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _Thank you everyone for favoring/ following my story! You guys are awesome!_

 **Chapter 5: Scary Movie Night & Sister Bonding**

It was another Friday night. Lily and I were doing our homework and Severus was reading another book about potions and taking notes. We do this every Friday night. It is getting ridiculous. I want to do something different. What should we do today? It is a little chilly to be outside tonight. I finished my homework first because our math teacher was out sick so the substitute didn't pass any homework out. Yay me! Anyway I watched as Lily and Severus did their work. Man. This is boring. I heard a dog outside howling and suddenly a lightbulb lit up in my head. I got up and went and pulled all of our scary movies. When I got my stack of movies I went into the kitchen where Petunia and her friends were. As I grabbed a bunch of snacks I was humming a random tune I made up.

"What you doing Rose?" Petunia asked while looking at me.

"I decided that I want to have a scary movie night. Do you girls want to join?" I asked them to be polite.

"Why do we want to watch scary movies?" one of Petunia's friends said frowning at me.

"No thank you Rose." Petunia said smiling at me.

"Ok." I said turning around and left with the snacks.

Petunia has been making an effort with me but is still ignoring Lily completely. I hope she makes up with Lily before she leaves for school. I have a feeling Petunia is going to regret how she is treating Lily one day. Sitting the snacks down on the coffee table and went and picked the first movie Night of the Living Dead and put it in. I had to rewind it because whoever watched it last didn't rewind. As I was waiting for it to finish Lily and Severus walked in. They sat down on the couch and grabbed a few snacks.

"What do you plan to watch?" Lily asked me.

"Night of the Living Dead." I said giving her an evil smile.

Lily groaned as she leaned back against the couch. Lily hates scary movies. She says that I will get nightmares if I watch them but I think she is the one who gets nightmares. Once it was finished rewinding I jumped in my seat between my two favorite people and played the movie. Severus is eating popcorn and Lily is eating candy. I was eating chocolate cupcakes. This is my favorite scary movie. When the movie started I kept my eyes on Severus to gage his reaction. Soon Severus started to laugh and Lily and I gave him confused looks.

"Sorry. This movie is so ridiculous." He said still laughing.

He then told us how zombies can't just get up without a witch's magic to control them. He then told us that zombie don't eat humans. They can kill them is the witch controlling them wants them too but just to rise and start to eat people is unrealistic. I am never going to look at this movie the same again. Soon Petunia and her friends walked in and eventually sat with us. When they did Severus kept his comments to himself. I looked at Petunia and saw that she looked like she is enjoying herself. Her two friends looked like they have better things to do. Do they ever do what Petunia wants to do? Do they even like her? I know they hang out with her all the time but every time they are here they always want to complain about something.

When the movie ended Petunia and her friends went to Petunia's room for the rest of the night. I grabbed another movie and put it in. As we watched this movie Severus gave us commentary the entire time. I looked down and noticed that I ate my cupcakes. I am still hungry. I got up and went into the kitchen and get more food. Let me see. Ooohhh. Left over spaghetti! Yummy! I made myself a bowl and put it in the microwave. When it finished I went back into the family room. I stopped at what I saw. Lily and Severus were sitting next to each other. Severus had his arm draped over Lily's shoulders and Lily is leaning into him. Huh? When did this happen? I slowly walked over and saw on the far end of the couch and watched them. Lily had a hand on Severus knee and Severus was playing with the ends of Lily's hair. As I look at them I couldn't help but smile. They look so cute together! If Lily marries Severus then that will really make him my brother.

When the movie ended I yawned and got up to stretch. Lily and Severus started to talk to each other softly. I will just give them their space. I put my bowl in the sink and went into my room and change for bed. When is finished changing, I went back into the family room and saw that Lily and Severus were not where I left them. Where did they go? As I was looking for them I noticed a light blue light outside in the backyard. I went to the window facing the backyard and noticed that Lily and Severus were holding hands. They looked were chanting or anything but they were staring at each other. Lily looks a little confused and Severus looks surprised. The light blue light was coming from the both of them. It is so pretty. When Severus pulled away the light went away. Severus then pulled Lily into a hug and then let her go. He then walked back into the house. He saw me standing by the window. Severus had a small smile on his face.

"Good night little sister." He said while pulling me into a hug.

He let me go and left without another word. That is weird. Lily came back in the house and she looked as confused as I. What just happened? As we walked into Lily's room I heard that mom and dad came back from work. Mom and dad have pulling extra shifts lately. I hugged Lily good night and went back into my room. I got in bed and went right to sleep.

I woke up the smell of bacon and coffee. My mouth started to water and the smell of food tickled my nose. I happily got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see mom cooking. Dad was sitting the table. He is reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee. I kissed him good morning and sat down next to him. Mom then put a plate of waffles and bacon in front of me. Yes! As I started to eat Lily and Petunia came in. They sat down at the table and mom put plates of food in front of them. As we all sat at the table eating, I had a feeling mom and dad were up to something.

"So girls, I was thinking." Mom said making me frown.

"How do you girls feel like going to Florida for the summer? Just us girls?" Mom asked us smiling.

"What about dad?" I asked confused. We never go anywhere without dad.

"You don't need me Rosie. You girls need to have plenty of girl time before Lilypad goes to school." Dad said smiling.

"Sounds like fun!" Lily said excited.

"I don't know…" Petunia said frowning.

"Come on honey. Please, for me?" mom begged while pouting.

"Ok mom." Petunia said smiling.

We all agreed to have a girl's trip this summer. This summer I need to try and get Lily and Tuney talking again.

 **R &R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Youngest Evans**

 _I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _I got the creature descriptions off google! Just letting yall know!_

 **Chapter 6: Sick Days**

When I woke up on Monday morning I felt really bad. My head is pounding, my nose is stuffy and I couldn't stop coughing. This sucks. I told Severus that Mondays were cursed! I tried to sit up but my pounding head wouldn't allow it. Mom came in and looked worried. She walked over and sat on my bed and put lips to my forehead. She pulled back and frowned.

"You have a fever baby." She said while pulling the covers around me.

"I don't feel so good." I croaked.

"You stay in bed baby." She said while standing up and leaving the room.

I guess no school for me today. As I was laying in bed I turned over and turned my radio on. Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra came on. Listening to the song put a smile on my face. I decided that this is now my favorite song. When I get older and fall in love I want this to be our song.

"Rose?"

I turned my head to see Petunia standing at the door. She looked concerned.

"Morning Tuney."

"Mom says that you're sick." She said walking into my room.

"I don't feel so good." I said before coughing.

"Well, I am staying home with you today. If you need me I will be in my room." She said walking away.

"Tuney? I saw the letter you send to the Headmaster at Hogwarts." I blurted.

I don't know why I blurted that out. Petunia stopped and looked at me. She looked sad and upset.

"So what?" she crossed her arms now glaring at me.

"Is that why you have been so mean to Lily?" I asked her trying to sit up.

"No. Lily is a freak and will only drag you down Rose."

"That's not true!" I yelled before coughing.

"What do you think is going to happen Rose? Lily will want to stay in the Wizarding World when she gets out of school and she will forget all about us. She will leave us behind." Petunia said in a sneer before slamming my door shut.

My eyes started to water. Petunia is wrong. Lily would never leave us behind like that. Severus wouldn't leave me either. Even if they did live in their magical world they would still come and visit and I would go and visit them. I refuse to believe it. Is that what Petunia is worried about? Is that why she is so mean to Lily?

My stomach growled making me groan. So hungry. I doubt Petunia would come and help me now. I threw the covers off of me and stood up. Whoa! Why is everything spinning? I quickly sat back down on the bed. So standing is not a good thing. I need food. I will just have to crawl to the kitchen. I slid down to the floor and crawled out of my room. This isn't so bad. As I crawled into the kitchen Petunia was in the family room watching TV. She looked at me and frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm hungry." I said still crawling.

"Why didn't you call me?" she said standing up.

"I can get it. As long as I don't stand up I should be ok." I said ignoring Tuney and opened the fridge from the ground.

I sat with my legs crossed. What should I eat today? I would really love some chicken soup but I would have to stand and I don't want to feel dizzy again.

"Rose go sit at the table." Petunia ordered while grabbed a can of chicken soup.

I grumbled as I crawled to the table. I pulled myself up and sat down in a chair. She didn't have to snap at me. I am the sick one here! I crossed my arms and pouted. Why couldn't Lily stay home with me? At least Lily doesn't hate me. Soon Petunia put the bowl of soup in front of me. I started to eat as Petunia left back into the family room. This is going to be a long day.

When I finished eating I crawled back into my room. What am I going to do while I am stuck in bed? I looked around and saw a book on my desk. I crawled to it and sat on the floor as I looked at the cover. This must be the book Severus left over here. He didn't care for it because it had nothing to do with potions. It is a book of Magical Creatures! It's called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Wow! I flipped through a few pages when my eyes widened as I stopped on a page. Unicorns exist! That's so cool!

 _ **Description**_

 _Unicorn foals are born pure gold in color. They remain so until they are about two years old, at which time they turn about two years old, at which time they turn silver in color. At around four years old their horn grows in. They are fully grown at about seven years old, at which at this age they turn a shade of pure white that is so bright that it makes freshly fallen snow look grey in comparison. Their hooves are golden (remaining so from their gold stage, the first two years of their life), and their blood is a silver-blue in color and shines under the moonlight. It is not mentioned how long a Unicorn can live for._

 _Unicorns inhabit the forests of Europe, including the Forbidden Forest by Hogwarts._

 _Unicorns prefer a woman's touch, but the young ones are more trusting and do not mind men much. Unicorns are also so fleet of hoof that they can rarely be caught by humans. They are also fast enough to outrun werewolves with absurd ease. Wandmakers such as the Ollivander family also pluck hairs from the tails of the creatures to use in wands. Not aggressive without cause, but should be treated with great respect._

 _ **Uses**_

 _Various parts of the Unicorn- the horn and tail hair in particular- are used in potions. Unicorn hair in general is used for the cores of wands. Unicorn hair can be used in wandmaking; they produce the most consistent magic, least subject to fluctuations and blockages, most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts and the most faithful of wands. However, they do not make the most powerful of wands and are prone to melancholy if mishandled. Garrick Ollivander made wands with unicorn hairs._

 _The tail hair can also be used as binding in bandages due to its incredible strength. The blood of a unicorn can be used to keep a person who is near death alive, but "you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."_

 _The unicorn's single straight horn is used, in runic, to symbolize the number one._

 _A unicorn is one possible corporeal form of the Patronus Charm._

Wow! I want to meet a unicorn. I wonder if one day Lily and Severus will take me to the Forbidden Forest. I looked at the picture they had of a unicorn. They are so beautiful. I wonder what other creatures I should read about. Werewolves? Interesting.

 _A werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. This condition is cause by infection with lycanthropy, also known as werewolfry. Werewolves appear in the form of a wolf but, there are distinctions between them and regular wolves._

 _A mixture of powdered silver and dittany applied to a fresh bite will seal the wound and allow the victim to live on as a werewolf, although tragic tales are told of witches and wizards begging for death rather than becoming werewolves._

 _A werewolf cannot choose whether or not to transform and will no longer remember who they are and would kill even their best friend given the opportunity once transformed. Despite this, they are able to recall everything they have experienced throughout their transformation upon reverting to their human form._

Those poor people. They need help! I want to continue reading but the floor is making my butt numb. I put a book mark in the book and crawled to my bed. Once on my comfortable bed I opened the book back up and kept reading.

 _ **Infection**_

 _Lycanthropy is a magical illness known to be spread by contact between saliva and blood; thus, when a transformed werewolf bites a human, the bitten will become a werewolf themselves. Most muggles, however, will die from the extent of their injuries in the instance of a werewolf attack as noted by Professor Marlowe Forfang. If a werewolf is in human form and bites the victim, they will merely gain lupine tendencies such as a fondness for rare meat. Any bite or scratch obtained from a werewolf, whether in human or animal form, will leave permanent scars. However, the fresh wound can be sealed with a mixture of powdered silver and dittany._

 _Werewolves cannot pass on lycanthropy to their children, and so if having a child with a human partners no lupine tendencies will occur._

Wow! This is really crazy. I was going to keep reading when Lily and Severus walked into my room.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them with a smile.

"How are you feeling Rosie?" Lily asked while resting her hand on my forehead.

"I'm a little better now. I think I just needed some rest." I said smiling.

"What are you reading?" Severus asked me.

I showed him the cover of the book and he just smirked. Did he leave this book here on purpose? Well, at least I wasn't bored.

"I think I know what I want to be when I grow up." I said smiling at my two favorite magical people.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"I want to be the first muggle magical creature caretaker!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands in the air since I couldn't jump.

Lily looked confused but Severus started laughing. He just shook his head and sat down next to me while looking through the book.

"I left this here thinking it would entertain you, not you make a career out of it." He said while patting my head.

"This is my new dream job Sev. You will support me, right?" I asked him while giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, you glutton." He said while shaking his head.

The next couple of days Severus brought me different books on magical creatures. My two favorite creatures are still Unicorns and Werewolves. I have been reading as much as I can. I have decided that I want to be a veterinarian is the muggle world and the first muggle magical creature caretaker in the wizarding world. When I told mom and dad this they just laughed but went along with it. I know they think I am just being silly but I really want to do this.

When I got better I went back to school determined to do better in all my classes. Now I sit in the front of all my classes, yes, even in my math class. I take as much notes as I can and study hard. Nick and his friends have still been bullying me but I ignore them as much as I can. The only time I can't ignore Nick is music class.

It's almost the end of the year already. A few more days and it's going to be Christmas. Snow has fallen and a blanket of it covers the ground outside. It's so cold that when you step outside it feels like a bunch of tiny needles prickling your skin.

Speaking of Christmas, I don't know what to get Severus. I already got Petunia the shoes she has been asking for, well, mom helped. I got Lily a charm bracelet with a few charms on it. I just don't know what to get Severus. He is coming over for Christmas since his family doesn't celebrate the holiday. What should I get him? As I was thinking I didn't hear my name being called on in class. The student behind me kicked my chair making me look up. My teacher didn't look too impressed.

"Miss. Evans please pay attention." He said before asking another student to read where we left off.

As the day went on I kept trying to think about what I wanted to get Severus. He wants to be a potions master. Maybe I could get him a cauldron with his name on it? Where will I get a cauldron from? I got so worked up about this that I didn't even eat my lunch. So, by the time school ended I was starving.

When I walked out of school there is Lily and Severus there bundled in the coats, gloves and hats to keep warm. I ran over to them and squeezed myself to walk between them. Need to still their warmth. As we were walking my stomach kept growling.

"Rose did you eat lunch today?" Lily asked me while shivering.

"No. I had a lot on my mind." I said trying to stop my teeth from chattering.

Severus pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. I grabbed it and smiled. Chocolate Frogs! Yummy. No jump for you today though. You are going straight to my tummy. I opened the box and grabbed the frog before it jumped out of my grasp. I shoved it in my mouth and moaned at the milk chocolate that melts in your mouth. This is the best!

"Does she even eat at home?" Severus asked Lily over my head.

"She eats all the time!" Lily said staring at me.

What? I like food. Food is life. They will never understand my love for food. I have always been a chunky girl. Mom and Lily have tried to get me to eat healthier but I prefer actual food. I can stand the rabbit food they try to stuff down my throat. I am chunky and funky. Nothing wrong with that.

Once we made it home I ran into the kitchen. I made myself a ham and cheese sandwich and sat at the table. As I ate I tried to think about how I am going to get a cauldron. Maybe mom knows? I doubt it but it's worth a try. Severus went into Lily room. Just when I finished my sandwich mom came home. She looked tired. She sat down on the table next to me and just sat there.

"You ok mom?" I asked her.

"I'm fine baby. Just need to get off my feet." She said while taking her heels off and rubbing her feet.

"How about you go take you a bubble bath and I will give you a foot massage." I said giving her a smile.

"You would do that for me?" she asked smiling back.

"You're my mom. I will do anything for you." I said as I pulled my books out getting ready to do my homework.

Mom kissed my head and went to take a bath. I finished my homework and gave mom her foot massage. I helped her make dinner and then later told her what I wanted to get Severus. She said that she knows someone at work who is a Halloween junky and will ask them. Lily and Severus will be gone soon. What am I going to do?

 **R &R please! They make me update more often! lol**


	7. AN

Hello everyone! I am alive! I just wanted to apologize for not updating. Last year in September I found out I am pregnant with my first child. First Trimester was horrible! I am still having morning sickness but it is getting better. My baby is due in June and I can't wait to meet her. Since I am on the computer at work all day it is hard for me to get on here and stare at a screen again and start writing.

I am going to start writing again but I am only going to update just one of my stories for now. I am not sure which one yet. I just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't forget about ya'll.

Thank you everyone that is new to following/ favoring my stories. Thank you to everyone who has left a review as well. I love those!

Big shout out to everyone who is still following my stories. You guys are the best and I love ya'll!

I will choose a story and start updating soon. If there is one that ya'll really want me to update message me!


	8. AN 2

Hello my lovely readers! I am back 😊 Sorry for the long wait guys. I got baby sleeping in her own bed and on a schedule. People aren't lying when they say that having a baby changes your life. I love it though 😊 My hubby bought me a new computer so I can continue writing. I will probably start sometime this week on both stories. You will hear from me soon!


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you for everyone who is still following this story. You guys rock! My husband and I are currently having a Harry Potter marathon!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 7: Peek into The Future**

 **20 Years After The Defeat of Voldemort**

It's been 20 years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Since then people rejoiced and mourned but eventually moved on. Harry and Ginny got married and now live in 12 Grimmauld Place living their life to the fullest. Ron and Hermione broke up but still remained friends. They just wanted different things in their life. George Weasley now runs the joke shop with Lee Jordan. All the Death Eaters were rounded up and sent to the newly built Azkaban. Hogwarts has been rebuilt and now McGonagall is Headmistress. Everything has calmed down and functioning normal again. No more dark wizards and no more surprises. Until today…

Harry Potter sighed as he saw the massive castle of Hogwarts. His home as a child. As he passed through the wards a small smile graced his face. He hasn't been here since he came back to finish his 7th year. He walked through the halls of his old home. He was here to see his old professor now Head Mistress. As he passed the great hall he felt a great surge of magic making him freeze.

As he entered the great hall flashes of light flew around up above his head. He could feel the pure light magic that surrounded him. It was beautiful. As he was watching he suddenly felt a burst of magic behind him. When he turned around he couldn't believe it. This is a dream. It had to be. This couldn't be happening, could it?

There in front of him stood non other than Sirius Black. Harry Potter's godfather. Sirius looked different though. He looked a bit younger and healthier than he was before he died. He wasn't alone either. Remus Lupin was with him as well and like Sirius he looked a bit younger. What is going on?

What stumped Harry the most was the two other people standing with his godfather and old professor. A man that looks like him. Same height, build and messy hair. The woman standing next to them is petite with vibrant red hair and green eyes.

Harry fell to his knees at the sight of them. All he could think of was his sanity. Is he going mad? How is this possible. He watched how they looked shocked themselves. As they looked at each other they all quickly embraced each other as tears ran down their faces. Once they pulled away from each other they looked around and spotted Harry on the ground staring at them in shock. Sirius was the first to act. He quickly ran to Harry and dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around him. As Harry felt his godfather's arms around him he couldn't help but sob like a child. He could feel him. Sirius is actually here with him.

When Sirius pulled away Harry was pulled into another hug. This one from Remus Lupin. As Sirius and Remus tried calming Harry down Lily and James came over and knelt on the floor with them. Their son is right here. Soon they all surrounded Harry as he cried like a child.

"H-How are you…" Harry couldn't finish the question but they all knew what he was going to ask. The problem was that they did not have an answer for it.

"My son. You are all grown up." James said while wrapping his arms around Harry and pulled him between himself and Lily.

James and Lily looked exactly how they did before they died. How is this possible. Then Harry noticed more flashes of light all around them. What is going on? Fred Weasley appeared out of no where as well as Severus Snape, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Charlus and Dorea Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Pandora Lovegood, Regulus Black and even Frank and Alice Longbottom with others showing up.

At the commotion of the great hall Headmistress McGonangall left her office. What is going on? She was supposed to see Harry today. She was going to offer him a position as DADA position. She knew he would be perfect for the position. The wards are going crazy.

As she entered the great hall she froze. Not because the great hall was filled with people but because of who these people are. Then she spotted Harry Potter surround by her ex students. As she saw the flashes of light she thought of only one person that could have done this. The Dormant Witch.

 **Let me know what you think. R &R please!**


End file.
